One For Sorrow
by Viient
Summary: The final Moment...Cain/Riff


**Disclaimer: **Godchild/Count Cain belongs to Kaori Yuki. Mother Goose Nursey Rhyme "One for Sorrow" belongs to Mother Goose.

**AN: **Hope you enjoy.

_**One for Sorrow**_

_To die alone…  
To breathe this air contaminated with the poison of the Hargreaves' curse.  
I am alone…Forgotten…Lost…  
It was predicted…and the prediction uttered  
The words take flight and rest within this broken heart.  
There is no one...  
Nothing but shards of this broken past…a broken love.  
As father said I will die alone…_

_I am…_

"_Here…Lord Cain_"

Your smooth voice rises over the howling crowd that rages on below. The world falls silent. The rocks no longer pound into the earth as they crumble to the ground, the screaming pillars, the roaring wind, the cracking of stone, everything, turned a muted grey. All washed from the world as your figure engulfs my sight; you stand as radiant as the moment of which we first met.

The shadows recede, your voice washes over my ears, and your scent fills my lungs. You stand before me again, in this moment of loss you came to find me. The events that have unfolded, the darkness of our paths crumble, along with the ruins of this sinful tower.

I see nothing but your simple and elegant figure.

**_Two for Joy_**

How? How is all that comes to mind, you tell me the same thing you told me all those years ago.

_'I would assimilate myself with your essence. Then I would simply follow the wind onto trails and into the shady glades. That air…a feeling of sadness, as if you were crying…Which would make me quicken my steps…'_

You begin to explain to me how you once again found me. It doesn't matter…it never mattered, what matters now is that you are here. I run into your arms. They fold around me, as though they where made to hold this cursed body of mine. I look up into your soft ice blue eyes, my fingers inch there way to your silk silver hair wanting to confirm that I am not delirious…that you do stand before me, my faithful servant—Riff; the only one that may hold me and see the true darkness of my soul. This moment is one that I wish to be eternal. But as I hold your gaze a sense of frailty washes over …you…you …begin to disappear. Telling me you whisper that your life force has run out. That my dear older brother had given you one last gift and now time runs dry.

I watch your hand turn to dust… it crumbs; falling at our feet a snow-like ash of your sins cleansed.

You push me away as objects fell from the sky…I saw not what they where but I knew it was the end.

Always thinking of what is best …never what I may desire. You tell me that you alone will bare the judgment of my kin's curse.

"_You will not face this alone_!"

My final command…

**_Three for a girl_**

I stumble back into your arms. The tower cries in fits of rage. The stained glass windows shatter and fall upon us. The shards of glass descend, they reflect the times we have spent together, each shard playing a scene of my life with you.

I turn my gaze from the shards that dance through the atmosphere of dust and debris. You cover me protecting this cursed soul from harm. Lofting my gaze facing you I notice that from your back grow crystal wings; illuminating the hallway as they catch the golden light that pierces the clouds of ash. They grow; each shard that falls from the heavens glitters as it comes in contact with your skin.

I have never seen such wings…glass; the same glass shards that breaks away from the windows above.

Crimson petals spill around us, Crimson blood. Steaming from where your wings have made contact with your skin. It trickles down your back warming my hands. My hands that have desperately wrapped themselves round your perfect body, these arms that yearn for your warmth. Crimson blood… your blood. For since my life has been weaved with yours you have never let any harm come to my cursed soul.

**_Four for a boy_**

I am wrapped in your arms as the world comes crashing down. My loved ones are safe, no longer plagued by the curse. I can rest now in your arms…forever.

I feel your breath weaken. I look up into your beautiful pale face, your eyes closed and it looks like you are asleep. Asleep with your arms wrapped tightly around my frame. Our time has run out. Opening your eyes you smile.

"Milord I will find you again, no matter where our souls travel…"

I can't find the words… I gaze back into your soft ice blue eyes. Pulling you closer, closing the distance between our lips, my final farewell.

The curtains close, the world is draped in a black cloth. I feel death's cold hand sweep across my face, my thoughts remain on you. Your body collapses. I try to maintain balance under your weight I find it futile and allow my body collapse under your weight. I turn still held in your arms to glance at the sun that shines so bright now. Your body is lifeless though your arms remain locked around me. Death's cold breath hovers above me waiting to give me the kiss of death.

I wait for the moment that I can see your face again…Riff.

**_Five for Silver_**

White light begins to envelope my body, I feel nothing all my nerves are paralyzed. My senses muted, though my eyes sting from the blinding light. Delusional, sleep takes me.

Waking to a horizon dusted with thin cotton like clouds painted in pale pinks and yellows. I search for your warmth. I hear sweet music carried by the wind, though it holds little beauty. Panic sweeps through my body. Suspended in air I am alone.

Riff…

**Six for Gold**

Curling my arms around myself I whisper,

"Alone…"

Tears trickle down my cheek, tears that I've long withheld, tears that wish you where here to dry them.

"Milord…Cain."

Spinning around desperate to confirm the voice that sounds so like yours, my heart rages in my chest a rekindled rhythm, hoping that it's your ice blue eyes that I meet. The stronghold that my life rests upon…Riff.

**_Seven for a secret  
_**

"…I followed you into the darkness…"

Riff hovers slightly above me. No longer are his wings made of glass but of pure white fathers. The sun behind him illuminates his form. His wings beat small gusts of wind around me, playing with my hair as it sweeps past.

My heart has stopped, I can't seem to move.

"…Now I will take you into the light."

Riff flew over to Cain, a single white feather trailing behind, falling into the clouds. He warped his arms around his young master's small frame.

_Cain…though cursed by God was sent a lover…so that when he traveled the barren world he would never be alone._

**_Never to be told_**

* * *

Wrote this quite a while ago. Though i still dont particularly like this piece.Though i havent posted anything for a very long time so it will do. Hope that it some of you like it! If you find any errors please inform me ill fix them. i always skim over some! ;)  
thank you for reading

thank you Demonic Seraphim for pointing out my many spelling errors it was much appreciated!

Viient


End file.
